Les elfs des brumes
by Edwen-Ceallachain
Summary: Quand le dénouement est proche. Quand tous sont au bord du gouffre. Quand le destin décide de s'en mêler. C'est dans ces moment là que ce montrent les vrais héros.


Nous marchions dans la boue. Il pleuvait des cordes et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Aragorn était en tête. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment maintenant. Je me demandai ce qu'il ce passait. Gimli et les autres nains étaient derrière moi. Ils riaient aux éclats. Aragorn leurs lança un regard mauvais ce qu'y fit cesser tous les rires. Les nain n'étaient peut être pas si bête que ça, répugnant certes mais pas idiot. Quand aux hobbits, ils étaient dans un coin à discuter discrètement. Quand à force d'observation, Frodon ce dirigea vers moi.

"Prince Legolas sais tu quand nous allons nous arrêter ?  
-Je n'en est aucune idée Frodon," rétorquai je dans un soupire.  
"Très bien.."

Nous continuâmes notre route, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn décide de s'arrêter dans une petite auberge un peu miteuse. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant et restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que des cris retentirent à l'intérieur.

-  
L'immonde orc me projeta contre le mur. Je ne put m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur et de choc. Mon dos était douloureux depuis quelques jours et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant, évidement... Je devais être dans un sale état. Toute la salle avait les yeux rivaient sur moi... Je me redressai à l'aide du mur. Comme je pouvais en tous cas. Une fois relever, je touchai ma lèvre inferieur, gonflée par les multiples gifles que j'avais engrangées ces dernières heures. Un filet de sang s'échappait de la coupure. Je léchai légèrement ma lèvre et lançai un regard méprisant à mon adversaire.

"Tu me provoque encore humaine", grogna la chose qui trôné devant moi.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il me balaya à terre et me donna une succession de coup de pied. Il recula brusquement et ce mit à rire bruyamment.

"Les humains qu'elles créatures pathétiques, Hahahah!"

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, retenant des larmes brulants mes yeux. Les cris rauques de l'orc cessèrent brusquement, et un poids mort tomba au sol. Je retirai mes mains de devant mon visage et regardai la scène devant moi. La créature étendu devant moi, une flèche traversant sa boite crânienne de par ses tempes. Je bredouillai quelque chose d'inaudible, sous le coup de l'émotion, peut être...

-

Je regardai la petite humaine recroquevillée sur elle même et je me félicitai d'avoir tué cette orc. Elle faisait peine à voir la pauvre. Sa robe bleu ciel déchirée et sa peau recouverte ici et là de coupure et de sang. Aragorn pris soudainement la parole:

"Que ce passe t'il ici? Vous allez bien?"

Il ce pencha vers l'humaine. Elle releva la tête et je ne pus distinguer que son profil. Un nez droit et fin, une bouche pulpeuse mais légèrement gonflée et teintée de sang. Mais elle ne répondit rien, des larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. Et des sanglots envahissaient sa gorge, ce qui lui rendait toute prononciation impossible. Elle ce contenta de faire un simple signe de tête. Aragorn ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Y'a t'il un responsable ici?" cria Aragorn.

Entre temps l'humaine avait relevé la tête et avait scruté la salle. Elle posa ses iris bleus azurés encore larmoyant sur moi. Sa bouche tremblait, et sa joue était coupée. Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur ses épaule nonchalamment. Elle s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de sa manche. Je m'approchai d'elle, m' accroupis et lui tendis un bout de tissu.

"Tenez c'est peut être plus pratique," fit je en ayant l'air le plus calme possible.

Bien que les elfes soit une espèce pacifique de base, frapper une jeune fille sans défense ne faisait pas partie de la situation qui me permettait de rester calme. Et oui j'était légèrement sur les nerfs. Ses prunelles azurs s'inclinaient et je pus entendre un faible merci. Elle essuya ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cils noirs noyés de larmes.

"Mais de rien, voulez vous que je vous aides à vous levez?"

Elle me regarda surprise. A première vu elle n'avait pas forcement l'habitude qu'on l'aide.


End file.
